Winter Story
by Mary Stardust
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron spend Christmas at Hogwarts. An innocent snowball fight leads to another…


Title: Winter Story (1/1)  
Author name: Mary Stardust  
Author email: ohstickyou@hotmail.com  
Category: Romance  
Keywords: Hermione Harry Romance  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: No Spoilers really….  
Summary: Harry, Hermione and Ron spend Christmas at Hogwarts. An innocent snowball fight leads to another…  
DISCLAIMER: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
Author notes: The little "poems" in the middle are incluenced by the song VinterNoll2 by Kent. I didn't know the correct lyrics when I wrote this, those are just words that came to me when I listened to that song. See the lyrics and english translation (--> http://www.sugar-rain.net/sugarrain/vinter.html ). 

****

They say it's going to be a long cold winter. Snow flakes on my tongue. Snowballs under my shirt. White Christmas. Kissing under mistletoes. I'm waiting for a long cold winter.

Hermione woke up the next morning feeling water in her ear. Last night she had fallen asleep in the boy's dormitory but she didn't think anybody minded, they were the only Gryffindors staying over Christmas at Hogwarts.

She saw that Harry was awake too and punched him in the rib. "I have water in my ear!" she said and looked nastily at Harry. "You hit a snowball in my ear after we decided to go inside. The game was over by then. But today it's payback time!" She said and watched snowflakes fall outside. Harry looked outraged and then smiled "Payback time? You hit me like twenty times more than I hit you. If someone should demand payback it's me." Ron woke up at the noises of Harry and Hermione. "Hey, mind the sleeping ones." He said sleepily. "Snowball fight after breakfast!" said Hermione and shook Ron before exiting the room.

"Pancakes!" said Ron when he sat down next to Harry at the Gryffindor table in the great hall to eat breakfast. Hermione had already eaten and sat opposite to Harry and Ron with her nose in a book. Harry kept looking at Hermione. He didn't know why. But his head kept turning automatically at her direction, even when he didn't have anything to say, and when she didn't even move. 

"Winter is so cold. I'm longing for the summer." Harry said, out of the blue, looking a bit sad. Ron, who had his mouth full of pancakes, mumbled something. Hermione lifted his gaze from the book for the first time since she had finished eating and said, "Longing makes you survive the cold winter…" Hermione said, grinning at Harry and then returning her gaze at the pages of the book.

Outside snowflakes had stopped falling. The snow seemed even whiter under the light blue sky. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked around the lake in each other's footprints talking about what they wanted for Christmas. 

"I don't really care what I get," said Hermione who was last in line. Ron and Harry started to about some Quidditch stuff and Hermione lost interest in the conversation instead she took some snow in her bare hands. Her hands were warm so the snow melted. She took some more and made a ball of it and threw it at the back of Ron's head. "Wha…?" He looked at Hermione, who was smiling. You could see the ha, ha's in her mind. "No snowball fight without gloves! My hands get cold." Ron said. "Harry, you handle Hermione while I get my gloves." He said and started to walk to the castle. Hermione looked at Harry still smiling and then she broke into running and ran past Harry away from the castle. Harry took some snow in his hands and started to run after Hermione. He threw a snowball at her but missed. "Are you loosing your touch?" Hermione screamed from a few metres before Harry. He replied Hermione with a snowball on her back. Hermione stopped running and threw a snowball at Harry, which went right past his ear. "Damn!" said Hermione still standing. And later she would pay for her stillness. Harry threw himself at Hermione and they both fell on the ground. Hermione tried to stand up but Harry was holding her with one arm. "You are quite strong for…umm… being you…" said Hermione and still trying to get up. When she said that Harry took some snow and tucked it inside Hermione's jumper. "Eww!" Hermione shrieked. Harry was laughing on the ground beside her. "That's not funny!" she said and took some snow and rubbed it into Harry's face. "Stop! Ok! Ok! Game's over! White flag!" Harry said. Hermione stood up laughing at Harry who was lying on the ground, trying to get the snow away from his face. When Harry saw clearly again she pulled Hermione's arm and she fell on the ground again. "Ouch!" They lie in the snow for a few seconds without saying anything and then Harry noticed that he was still holding her hand. Harry blushed and let go of her hand. Harry looked at Hermione who had a little red on her cheeks too. Harry leaned over and touched Hermione's lips. Hermione seemed numb for a moment but then she closed her eyes and let Harry's tongue slip in. Hermione ran her fingers through Harry's hair. It seemed to last forever but they broke apart when something moved in the lake. Seconds later Ron came running to them.   
"What's up with you two?" said Ron when he saw the awkward faces on the two of them. "Umm…nothing" said Harry. ****

You are my hero because you dare to be truthful. You are my hero because you are weak for kindness and you see that I need you…

Later that evening Harry and Hermione were alone for the first time since their kiss. They had already opened all their presents. Harry was sitting beside the fireplace looking into the fire. Hermione sat beside Harry and put her head on his shoulder looking at the fire. Harry took Hermione's hand and she moved so she was in his embrace. They were like that for a few minutes. Playing with each other's fingers. "You are my hero, you know" Hermione whispered. Harry started to kiss Hermione's ear. Hermione moved her head and Harry's lips hit her mouth and they kissed. Even softer. Even sweeter than the first one. When they broke apart Harry whispered, "You are my hero too" 

Seconds later they heard someone come down the stair. It was Ron. "What's up with you two?" he said smiling when he saw the two of them embracing by the fire. "Umm…nothing" said Hermione, smiling.

I survived the long cold winter…


End file.
